By the Campfire
by Silver-Magick131
Summary: ONESHOT Kagome sat there battling with her pain before the sleeping hanyou. ‘He’s so handsome.’ How much she longed to touch him, to kiss him to kiss him the way Kikyo had done so long ago! InuKag


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! **

**_Hi, My name is Silver-Magick131! This is my first Inuyasha fic and my second fanfic over all…so I am a little iffy about it! This idea came to me from a little comic I saw on the net a few days ago… now the comic was in Japanese and unfortunately, I cant read it…yet ;)… so I'm kinda making up my own, slightly different, storyline to it!_**

_**I hope you like this…**_

xxx

"I Wish I Could Just Kiss Him"

It was a warm summer's night, and the Inuyasha gang had set up a small camp site in the heart of the forest. A warm glow filled the encampment as the flames from the fire danced in their makeshift pit. It was late and the moon was high in the sky, and sounds of woodland animals filled the quiet air.

Kagome laid quiet within her trusty sleeping bag, tossing and turning. She couldn't sleep. The night air hadn't seemed to cool down much, and the heat of her sleeping bag was driving her crazy. Sighing, Kagome threw the top half off of her as she sat up. The fire still danced, though the embers seemed to be weak and small, casting long eerie shadows upon the ground.

Kagome looked around the campsite sleepily. She smiled at the sight of her friend's sleeping forms, and a soft smile graced her lips as her sight landed upon the sleeping kitsune. She shook her head as she heard him softly snore, a bubble forming at the base of his nose every time he exhaled. He was lying against Kilala, the two-tailed cat-demon, nestled snugly between Kilala's side and her large tail.

Kilala belonged to one of the members that traveled in their group; the Demon-Slayer. Her name was Sango. Her beauty was as amazing as her skill. Kagome smiled down upon the Demon-Slayer's sleeping appearance. Not too far away was Miroku the monk.

They were all scratched and bruised from a recent battle. Sango sported a long slash upon her cheek and Miroku had the beginnings of a black eye. Shippo and Kilala were scratched up as well.

Finally, Kagome's eyes rested up on a certain hanyou. His back was propped against the base of a tree and his left arm rested atop his left knee. '_He must have fallen asleep during look-out.'_ Kagome thought. Lately their journey had become more perilous and Inuyasha insisted that he and Miroku took turns in keeping guard during the night. It had been Inuyasha's turn on look-out duty tonight, but Kagome figured he had fallen asleep due to lack of energy from the battle.

Her eyes lingered upon his sleeping form for a while, taking in all of his cuts and bruises. He had been pretty battered throughout the fight, taking it harder than the rest. Inuyasha had gotten pretty wounded protecting Kagome, and eventually saving her had taken a lot out of him. To top it all off, Koga had had entered the scene moments later, and after a few threats, Kagome sat Inuyasha to quiet him.

Kagome had felt guilty the rest of the night. Inuyasha had been giving her the cold-shoulder treatment all night; his pride hurt by her actions toward him and Koga.

Standing up from her makeshift bed, Kagome quietly took a few steps toward Inuyasha. Kneeling before him, she took this opportunity to just look at him. They had been traveling for a while in search for the Shikon no Tama Jewel shards, and through all of their adventures, the two of them had grown extremely close; although Inuyasha would deny it completely if brought to his attention.

She knew she meant _something_ to him, it was obvious. He was always protective of her, constantly watchful, needy of her presence, and _extremely_ jealous of _any_ guy who was within a 10-block radius of her! She didn't mind it much though… well, the protective and watchful side she didn't mind at all, but his jealous and needy side could driver her crazy at times, and other times made her feel all the more special in his eyes.

She stared at his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful, despite the large slashes across his face and neck. The demons they had faced today were a lot stronger than usual – and one had left a large, deep, gash across his chest which Kagome had tended earlier.

Kagome gently traced her fingertips slightly against his Fire-Rat jacket where she knew the wound was. He had gotten it while protecting her. A sad expression settled upon her face as she looked up at Inuyasha.

'_He is always saving me! Always getting hurt on my behalf!'_ Kagome thought. She had felt so guilty when he was hurt, knowing it was all her fault. But he didn't mind. All he cared about was that she was safe. She smiled slightly at this. '_He must care about me! Maybe not in the same way as he does Kikyo, but he must have _some_ feelings for me!_'

Again, a sad expression swept her features. '_Kikyo.'_ Inuyasha was in love with Kikyo! Even after all this time, he still loved her. '_I'm so stupid! To think he cares about me in any other way than just a friendly shard-detector is Crazy! Kikyo is so beautiful; no wonder he loves her so much! Why would he want me, an average school girl?'_

Kagome sat there battling with her pain before the sleeping hanyou. '_He's so handsome_.' How much she longed to touch him, to kiss him; to kiss him the way Kikyo had done so long ago! '_Whoa! Where'd that come from? _she thought. She continued to look at him sadly. _But it's true…'_

She sat there longer, just staring at him. She loved him, she knew that now. But it wasn't fair that she had to fall in love with the one guy who loved another! '_Why not Hojo? Or Koga? Koga would die for me… why didn't I fall in love with him? Why did it have to be Inuyasha?'_

Sitting there, she realized, she wanted to kiss him, then and there! His lips looked so soft and inviting. '_But I can't. He'd hate me!'_ Then a little voice inside her head began to counter her.

'_No he wont. He'd probably enjoy it!'_ The voice told her.

'_He would _not_! Remember who were talking about here... Inuyasha… he isn't like Miroku! He'd probably shy away from me and get all upset!'_ Kagome retorted.

'_Ugh, fine. Don't do it. It's _your_ loss.' _The voice said.

'_Have a little backbone, girl!'_ she thought to herself. But she couldn't do it. She just sat there staring at him; at his hair, his face, his lips….

Suddenly she found herself leaning in. _'What am I doing? Oh, Inuyasha's gonna kill me!'_ Her body continued to lean closer into Inuyasha until her lips were mere inches away from his. Kagome allowed her eyes to flutter closed before she lightly, almost barely, brushed her lips against his.

The moment her lips met his, Kagome instantly felt a spark and her stomach began to do flips. She felt as if a warm blossom had bloomed in the pit of her stomach as she kissed him. _'His lips are so soft!'_

She felt like she was in heaven! Everything seemed to leave her mind at the moment. She only wished the feelings were reciprocated!

Kagome was so enthralled, that she didn't notice a hand next to her move.

Then suddenly, her eyes shot open as she felt Inuyasha's left arm wrap around her shoulders and his right hand lightly grasp her right upper arm, hugging her to him. He then began to move his lips, kissing her back. She was in shock!

'_He's… he's _Kissing_ Me!'_ she thought in wonder. For a moment she didn't move, but then immediately melted into his embrace. She grasped his jacket tightly as he held her. Inuyasha then ran the tip of his tongue along Kagome's bottom lip, earning himself a gasp from the girl in his arms. As he deepened the kiss, he was pleased to hear a soft moan escape her. He smiled against her lips, his mind reeling at the feel of her against him.

'_She's perfect.'_ Inuyasha thought. He mentally commented on how perfectly she fit into his arms as he kissed her. Kagome was now slightly sitting in his lap, her legs barely supporting her weight upon her knees.

Kagome then let out a gasp as she was suddenly pushed back upon her back. Opening her eyes, she found Inuyasha lying atop her nestled between her legs as he supported his weight upon his elbows.

His kisses were like fire. Hot and intense, Kagome was lost in passion. With every move, Inuyasha was there telling her just how much he loved her. His hands gently grazed her sides as hers buried themselves deep within his hair. She never wanted this to end, yet she was running out of air.

Inuyasha slowly pulled away from the kiss. Lifting his upper body a little, Inuyasha took this time to take in all of Kagome's beauty. His eyes trailed over her soft features. A small smile escaped him as he gazed at her red swollen lips.

Kagome tried to regain her breath, but found it quite difficult. '_I just kissed Inuyasha! Pinch me, I must be asleep!' _She looked up into his golden eyes as he peered down. So much was written in his eyes…

"Wow," she mumbled, unable to tear her eyes from his. Inuyasha continued to breathe heavily as he smiled at her. He continued to look at her, his expression slightly changing. It seemed that realization of what he had just done hit him hard! He just kissed Kagome! '_I just kissed Kagome!'_

At first Kagome noticed a flicker of fear pass through his eyes. She had hoped he wasn't regretting what he had done, for she regretted none of it. Then that look of insecurity washed over him and Kagome couldn't help but smile. Grabbing the front of his jacket once more, she pulled him into another exploding kiss.

After pulling away from Kagome for the second time, he began to run his fingers gently through her hair. '_So it, it wasn't a dream?'_

Dipping his head down once more, he caught her lips in a soft and tender, almost chaste, kiss. He then moved to her neck where he gently nuzzled the crook of her neck as he kissed her, inhaling her scent deeply.

"In-Inuyasha," gasped Kagome, "what are you doing?" Scared, Kagome softly tugged against Inuyasha's shoulders. This was her first time doing _anything_ with a boy other than holding hands, and his movements' kind alarmed her. Inuyasha pulled away tenderly, reverting to running a clawed hand through her hair once more.

"I'm sorry Kagome," he whispered against her ear. This sent a wave of shivers down Kagome's spine.

"It… it's… its ok," she muttered softly. Her eyes were half closed as he did this. Inuyasha chuckled softly, the shock of just kissing Kagome beginning to wear off.

"Kagome," he whispered between kisses. He was gently kissing the corners of her mouth and jaw line. Kagome let out a soft moan as her response as Inuyasha began to rub her sides once more. "I love you."

Kagome's eyes shot open as her heart stopped. _'What?'_ Her body tensed as she took in what he just said. Noticing this, Inuyasha stopped and was now looking down at her again with insecurity written all over his face. Kagome felt her heart breaking at the look of fear of rejection upon his face. She wanted to erase that look from him forever.

Smiling, she touched his cheek and whispered back, "Ditto," as she pulled Inuyasha into another passionate kiss.

xxx

_**ok… did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Please tell me… it was kinda weird… that is what I think….heh. I just got finished watching The Notebook for the hundredth time, and I must say I was in an exceptionally romantic mood … so tell me… did I get a little too carried away! Lol, well please R&R and tell me what you think!**_

_**Silver-Magick131…**_


End file.
